


Go For Gold

by tally_hoed



Series: Tumblr Prompts [19]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Olympics, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:25:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7803661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tally_hoed/pseuds/tally_hoed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Layhan as synchronized divers, not that they do much diving in this fic. As usual I know nothing about nothing so suspend your disbelief at the door please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go For Gold

Yixing is Stressed Out. He paces around the bedroom, trying to make sense of what just happened. He and Luhan had been diving together for what seemed like years and he’d thought they were finally at their peak.

The duo had made it to the Rio Olympics, pegged to medal if not achieve the gold for synchronized diving. Everything had been going great, Luhan tossing him a cheeky grin every time they managed to perfect their moves simultaneously. 

His heart lurched as he thought of Luhan, wondering where his other half had wandered off to while he was left to fret. Yixing couldn’t help but replay that moment over again, picturing how Luhan had bounced off the platform a full second before Yixing. 

All the air had left Yixing’s lungs and he completed the dive full of shame and embarrassment. He considered staying under water, but Luhan had pulled him back up, hugging him and murmuring in his ear.

Yixing doesn’t remember how he got out of the pool, just remembers Luhan’s fingers on his jaw, big brown eyes narrowed in concern and his voice, “Breathe Yixing, it’s okay. It’s just a trial.”

Their coach had ushered Yixing back to his room and in the melee of olympians flooding the streets, Yixing had lost track of Luhan. He has an overwhelming need to apologise but knows he’ll only flounder if he tries to go back outside again.

He resorts to the only thing he knows aside from Luhan that will calm him. There’s a specific playlist on his phone that Luhan had made for him and it eases him into the right state of mind to begin is yoga routine.

By the time Luhan barges into the room, Yixing is just settling into the bridge position. He breathes out slowly and lets his body fall to the floor, Luhan’s worried glances throwing off his finally balanced state of mind.

“I have a plan.”

Yixing sits up and arches an eyebrow at Luhan. 

“A plan for what?”

“To get ourselves back in sync.”

Yixing feels like he should be overjoyed, but the look on Luhan’s face isn’t making the best impression. Before he can say anything, Luhan is dropping to his knees and crawling over Yixing.

“Wha-?”

He’s silenced by a terribly off-centre kiss that takes his breath away for all the right reasons. Luhan grunts a little before shifting, taking Yixing’s face in his hands and realigning them. 

Yixing lets himself enjoy it, savours the way Luhan’s tongue slides against his own and doesn’t even realise he’s gasping until Luhan is pulling back telling him to breathe again.

“This is… What’s happening?”

It’s a testament of the trust Yixing has in Luhan when he doesn’t stop him from yanking Yixing’s pants off and then doing the same to his own.

There’s been many times when Yixing has had to (as discreetly as is possible when in speedos) mindfully will himself not to get hard because of Luhan. 

However Luhan is doing everything he can to encourage Yixing to get hard, rubbing the heel of his palm over Yixing’s crotch and biting his lip in a way that makes Yixing groan.

The silence would ordinarily make Yixing wonder but it seems just right for them, their breathes hitching in tandem as their dicks press hard against each other.

Yixing just wishes Luhan could be closer and as he reaches to pull him in, Luhan reads his mind and slides further into Yixing’s lap, pushing him down til his back hits the floor.

“Fuck.”

Yixing can only agree with Luhan’s sentiment, trying and failing to keep his hips from grinding up into Luhan.

His hair is a little damp from where the cap had come off and a drop of water slides down a lock of Luhan’s hair before falling onto Yixing’s top lip.

He licks it off absentmindedly, watching Luhan’s gaze zero in on his mouth. The ensuing kiss is full of the passion Yixing sees in Luhan every day and he tries to match it, letting his hands roam free and settle on the perfect globes of his ass.

Yixing gets so into the feeling of Luhan on top of him that he’s surprised by the tight coil in his groin. 

“I’m gonna -.”

“Wait, just let me -.” Luhan grips Yixing’s dick to stop his impending orgasm.

“Why?” Yixing gasps out.

Luhan grins and pulls both their dicks out and settles back down over Yixing.

“Put your hands back on me.” He demands, Yixing complying immediately.

Luhan sets a steady rhythm, stroking them both as Yixing watches on. He tightens his grip with one hand while using the other to pull Luhan’s shirt up so he can watch his stomach flex as Luhan gets closer.

“I’m gonna need you to come when I say okay?”

Bewildered but otherwise impossibly aroused, Yixing nods his head. He knows it won’t take much anyway, Luhan’s little gasps signifying he’s in the same position as Yixing. 

He speeds up his hand, flicking his thumb over the head of Yixing’s dick.

“Okay - I, now Yixing, now.”

Yixing’s fingers stray down where he can feel Luhan’s dick pulsing and he lets go, orgasm ripping through him, giving the same exhilaration that diving only ever seemed to give him. Luhan comes too and if Yixing didn’t know any better he would say his partner had planned them to come at the same time.

Which doesn’t seem so far-fetched actually.

He fiddles with the hem of Luhan’s shirt as they both come down from their collective high.

Luhan tucks them back in to their underwear, stroking at Yixing’s abs a little before sighing.

“Was that your plan?”

Luhan’s eyes sparkle and he grins abashedly.

“Well it worked didn’t it?”

“You wanna go dive and see?”

Luhan’s smile turns sweeter, almost shy. 

“You’re not gonna let me enjoy the afterglow?”

Yixing exaggerates a sigh and rolls his eyes.

“I guess I can give you a minute or two. Could we maybe move this up onto the bed though. I’m getting kind of stiff down here.”

“Already? Yixing I didn’t know you had such a healthy libido!”

Luhan cackles as Yixing groans, pulling them both to their feet before flopping down onto the closest bed.

They fit perfectly against each other on the bed, much like they do in every aspect of their lives. Figures they would manage to have the most perfectly coordinated sexual encounter too.

“Don’t worry you’re pretty little head, we’ll get the gold.”

Yixing shifts his head into the crook of Luhan’s neck.

“Oh yeah? What makes you so sure?”

“We still have three days to practice. If we managed to come at the same time on the first try, there’s no saying what else we could sync up on. Besides, you and I? We were born to do this together. What else is there if not the gold?”

Yixing hums and closes his eyes.

“Really, really good sex.”

-

They win the gold of course.

And have really, really, really great sex.


End file.
